


The Machina Force

by Mrpeepington



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, I turned Yu-Gi-Oh duel monsters in to characters., My First AO3 Post, Tags May Change, To Be Edited, first chapter has no iidividual characters.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrpeepington/pseuds/Mrpeepington
Summary: The year is 21XX on the planet of Polaris. The Machina force was created just like other robots, to police the city-state of Hikari.Though some what dysfunctional, The Machinas strive to be as great as the the top robot division, The Geargias. With Hikari being the newest city-state it has caught the attention of the main enemy force, The Achient Gears! Can the Machinas stand up to them?





	The Machina Force

Prologue  
The year is 21XX, advanced robotic technology has changed the face of the world. Robots with advanced A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) are a common sight in the city-states of the world, living side by side. But it wasn’t always peaceful. In the past, when robots were still new and not as advanced, they were used for warfare. People in that time would commit terrible crimes to obtain these war robots. As technology advanced so did the robots, their A.I.s upgraded to better learn and process data, giving them emotions and opinions. They were no longer used for warfare, but their value still stood in the Dark Market. People still committed crimes to get robots, and even worse was that people used robots to do terrible crimes.   
Bad influences affect a child’s learning mind, and much like a child’s mind, a learning A.I. is susceptible to bad influences. This resulted in the creation of the three laws of robotics. Theses laws state: 1. A robot may not harm a human being, or through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. 2. A robot must obey orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders conflict with the first law. 3. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection dose not conflict with the first or second law. Though these laws were created not every robot has them now.  
At first the government was extremely strict on the programming a robot needed to be considered legally safe. But as time went on and people relaxed at the thought of robots working every were, they looked, the government moved on to allow the robots to have some form of free will. And with great accomplishments come great consequences. Some robots would use their free will to do varies horrible crimes. They could harm or even kill humans, from children, to adults, and to seniors.   
The robots had to be destroyed or contained in some way. This had gone on long enough! The government was getting tiered of dealing with casualties and complaints. So, they created a new division of robots meant to keep others in line, human or robot. These robots were built with the three laws of robotics programmed into them. They had tougher armor with built in weapons that could be concealed by transforming certain parts of their body. Each unit had a specialty, whether It be land based, air based, sea based. They could be for scouting, communication, fire power, defense and those for commanding.  
There is usually more than one division in a city-state. But it all depends on the performance of the division, and the crime rate in one city-state. And each division had their own group name. The most famous group was in the city-state called Malus. Malus was called that for a reason, it meant bad in Latin. It had the worst crime rate out of all 50 city-states. The group that managed the crime best in Malus called themselves The Geargias.  
And in the newest city-state, the 50th in fact, named Hikari. Meaning light in Japanese. A new division was being activated in the new city-state. They were a mix of newer models and older models. Since everything was still new and people were finding their places, setting up shops, delivering, etc. The equipment they had was not much. But in time they will prove them selves worthy of the most advanced technology. They were called The Machina Force!


End file.
